


The First Snow

by Andre444



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shop Ambience, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Navidad, One Shot, Reunions, Romance, cita, date, first snow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre444/pseuds/Andre444
Summary: A veces solo hace falta ese alguien a nuestro ladoO, como Kallus extraña a Zebs pero no sabe como decirselo.*Esto es una traducción de (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148550)*
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Kudos: 1





	The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> En algunas tradiciones la primera Nevada de cada año es la del amor  
> Hay un decir que cuenta que si te le confiesas a alguien o miras la nieve caer, junto a ese alguien especial, estarán destinados a estar juntos por un largo tiempo.

Tras un largo tiempo desde la última vez que vio a la tripulación del Fantasma, Kallus se pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara antes de volverlos a ver? Tratando de ignorar la probabilidad de que no regresen de esta misión. 

Afortunadamente el Comandante Sato parecía no odiarlo tanto como otros miembros de la rebelión, y en ocasiones como esta, se permitía decirle algunas cosas. Sin revelar nada y manteniendo el misterio de la misión, solo un par de palabras eran más que suficiente para calmar su curiosidad. 

_Están bien, solo retrasados_

Pasaron seis días más antes de la llegada de nuevas noticias sobre el Fantasma. Aparentemente necesitaban refuerzos. Sobra decir que Kallus fue el primero en ofrecerse, apenas dieron la noticia, y no sin ganarse unas cuantas miradas sospechosas de los otros rebeldes.   
A el realmente no le importo. Solo necesitaba ver como estaba la tripulación de la nave, y quizás hablar con alguien considerablemente menos estoico que Sato, alguien a quien quizás le importase un poco más quien era él. 

…

Tras llegar al punto de encuentro el equipo O´rock y el no vieron al fantasma por ningún lado, por lo que la espera era inminente. 

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, demasiado lento, o quizás demasiado rápido, porque hacia ya cuatro horas que habían llegado. Y ni rastro del Fantasma.

Hasta que recibieron una transmisión. 

Desde el holograma, la Capitana Syndula les notificaba que habían logrado salir airosos de la situación pero, sin embargo, se encontraban varados por falta de combustible en un planeta ubicado en el anillo exterior llamado Twonip. El cual aparentemente no estaba bajo el control imperial, por lo cual era perfecto como punto de encuentro. 

Primero, sin embargo, tenían que hacer una parada para “buscar” combustible, o mejor dicho robarle combustible al imperio antes de ir rumbo a Twonip.

Durante el viaje al punto de encuentro, Kallus se las arregló para escuchar una conversación entre Bage y el Capitan Kurt, esperando oír más noticias sobre el estatus del Fantasma o sus tripulantes. En lugar de esto, escucho a Bage hablarle al capitán sobre las razones por las que no podían confiar en un ex agente imperial, incluso si era un desertor. 

Comenzó por la posibilidad de que todo fuese una farsa, un plan a largo plazo para destruir a la rebelión. Destacando la posibilidad de que fuese un plan del propio Kallus, como si el pudiese haber realizado en aquel entonces un plan de esa magnitud sin consentimiento de sus superiores. Las palabras, en general, no eran nada que Kallus no hubiese oído antes. Solo constantes recordatorios de un pasado que no podía cambiar. 

Resignado a seguir con su camino Kallus escucho como la conversación llegaba a un punto un poco más profundo, e inmensamente más doloroso para él, su pasado. _Nadie que sea capaz de dar la orden de matar a un grupo de niños inocentes puede cambiar tan fácilmente, deja de lado por completo preocuparse por otros…_ 

Las voces se alejaban a medida que daba largos pasos a su camarote. No podía escuchar mas. No más, eso era su pasado. Si pero el había cambiado, lo sabía. 

Debería de estar molesto sobre la forma casi descarada en la que hablaban a sus espaldas, como si él fuese algún tipo de monstro desalmado. Sin embargo, su corazón no podía evitar contraerse un tanto en su pecho. Si, había hecho cosas atroces cuando todavía era un agente imperial, quizás demasiadas para tan siquiera recordarlas todas, incluso cuando más de una de ellas se arrastraba como una presencia lista para arrastrarlo de regreso a esa vida de horrores y soledad. 

Un rostro familiar con una ligera sonrisa ladeada y un par de orejas puntiagudas llegaron a su mente junto con ese sabor agridulce que en ocasiones acompañaba su recuerdo.

¿Acaso él es capaz de confiar en mí sin importar lo que he hecho?

El sonido de Kurt tocando la puerta me aparto temporalmente del comienzo de ese espiral de pensamientos. 

_Ya hemos aterrizado, ve a ayudar a transferir el combustible. 

_Sí Señor.

Casi sin pensarlo se levantó dispuesto a cumplir con su deber, como tantas otras veces, no no es tiempo de pensar así ¿Entonces como deberías de pensar? ¿Acaso no eres todavía solo un soldado más? 

De repente todo se sentía surreal, el imperio, la rebelión, esta estúpida guerra, el… Solo el olor a combustible y el frio estaban a su lado, solo eso parecía real. Hasta que la calidez lo envolvió, en forma de un par de fuertes brazos que lo acercaban a ese latido que tanto extrañaba a la distancia. Cerrando los ojos por un momento, se permitió perderse en ese abrazo, listo para perderlo todo si eso significaba no volverse a separar de él. 

Lastimosamente tuvieron que separarse para recoger las cosas una vez cargado el combustible e ir a avisar a los otros miembros que ya ambas naves se encontraban listas para volar. Sin embargo, antes de que Kallus comenzase a caminar rumbo a la nave correspondiente, fue detenido por una voz rasposa. 

_Ehm… Quizás nos tengamos que quedar un par de días en el planeta… ¿Me acompañarías en una caminata Kall?

_Okay, Zeb

Una pequeña e inevitable sonrisa se adueñó de si ante la expectativa de dicha salida.

…

Tal y como le había dicho Zeb, era un hecho que iban a pasar una semana más en dicho planeta en una especie de “misión exploratoria para una potencial base civil de la rebelión”. Sin embargo esa noche Zeb no lo fue a buscar tras el anuncio, por lo cual a la mañana siguiente se le ocurrió la excelente idea de irlo a buscar el a su nave. 

Así, se levantó a primera hora, se arregló frente al espejo y partió rumbo al Fantasma. 

… 

_Oh, Kallus entra. ¿Qué te trae tan temprano?_ lo recibió el mayor de los Jedai con una graciosa mirada en su rostro. 

Podría haberse inventado alguna escusa… Okay quizás algo como que estaba a la espera de órdenes, pero eso sonaba demasiado como un “soldado imperial” para su gusto. Tras pensarlo unos segundos opto por la verdad, bueno algo cercano. 

_Vine a hablar con Garazeb. 

Si, eso sono definitivamente como alguna especie de asunto oficial… Quizas debería calmarme un poco, digo son solo como la familia de Zeb, no necesito preocuparme solo ser mas amigable con ellos… Quiza debería preguntarle algo… 

Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de hacer un comentario, no muy inteligente de su parte, llego la capitana Syndula. 

_ ¿Ya desayunaron?

_ No señora _

Kallus se recrimino mentalmente ¿Quién lo dejo salir sin desayunar o si quiera estar del todo despierto? Ya casi sonaba como un Trooper. 

_Ja ja… Ya les preparo algo. ¿Alguna alergia Kallus?

_No

_ Puedes llamarme Hera 

Dijo la Twilek dirigiéndole una sonrisa un tanto maternal. Mientras el Jedai a su lado parecía estar a punto de rebanarlo o por lo menos golpearlo en la cara como cuando todavía era un agente encubierto. 

_Okay… ¿Los demás están durmiendo?

_No, salieron temprano a hacer unas compras 

_Oh… okay

Tras eso cayo el inevitable silencio incómodo. Donde si la Twilek se percató de cómo se hundió un tanto en la silla, tras su respuesta, fue lo suficientemente amable para no comentarlo.

…

Unos minutos después la cocina se llenó de un delicioso olor a lo que prometía ser un muy buen desayuno, y el silencio cedió ante la llegada del resto de la tripulación. 

_Hera, volvimos

_Si, y trajimos algunas frutas de Meiloorum de esas que te gustan 

_Y para variar esta vez sin explotar nada en el mercado_ 

Hablaron los recién llegados. Mientras el no pudo evitar presenciar como los ojos del lasat se abrieron un poco al notar su presencia y su sonrisa se ensancho un poco. 

_ Sabine, ¿Podrías ayudar a Ezra y Chopper a chequear los circuitos?

_ ¿Qué hay de mí?_ Pregunto Zeb 

_Puedes irte, sé que tienes algo pendiente

Kallus agradeció para sus adentros lo perceptiva que podía llegar a ser la Twilek 

… 

Tras dejar la nave, ambos caminaron silenciosamente hacia la ciudad, disfrutando la compañía del otro. 

Las calles de la ciudad no parecían muy transitadas, sin embargo algunos ojos curiosos los observaban de vez en cuando. A fin de cuentas ¿Qué tan seguido se podía ver a un lasat caminar libremente al lado de un humano? Zeb se encontraba notablemente incomodo, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa. 

_Deberíamos de ir a un lugar más tranquilo ¿No te parece?

_ Oh, si… solo pensé que quizás te gustaría conocer un poco la ciudad antes

Las orejas del lasat tomaron un color rojizo ante sus propias palabras. Kallus, ante esta reacción, se atrevió a probar su suerte e ir un poquito más allá entrelazando los brazos de ambos, no sin ganarse un leve sonrojo para sus mejillas en el proceso. 

_ ¿Qué más te gustaría mostrarme? 

El sonrojo de ambos se vio acompañado por unas pequeñas sonrisas ante el intento de insinuación, antes de proseguir su caminata. 

El silencio volvió ocasionalmente, sin embargo, ya no era tenso y la brisa fría que los acompañaba era casi placentera con el brazo de Zeb sobre sus hombros. 

Estaba comenzando a caer la noche, y con ella la temperatura, pero él no quería que esto se acabase, no todavía. Así que intento, inútilmente, no temblar por el frio. Apenas Zeb lo noto, le señalo café a un lado de la calle. 

_ ¿Quieres tomar algo caliente? 

… 

El calor del lugar lo hizo darse cuenta de lo fríos que estaban sus miembros. Parecía un buen lugar, calmado, no muy grande ni muy pequeño, con una barra al fondo y un piano en una esquina. 

Ordenaron dos tazas de chocolate caliente y un par de pedazos de torta de maní. 

Casi sin notarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro ante la imagen del lasat intentando ser cuidadoso mientras intentaba que no se le desmoronase su pedazo de torta. 

_ Parece que los estas disfrutando Kall 

_Definitivamente Zeb, quizás hasta quiero hacer esto de nuevo

Kallus vio en ese momento un destello lleno de esperanza y determinación brillar en esos ojos verdes. No se había percatado de cuanto había extrañado esas luces que ahora lo miraban. Una mano más grande busco la suya sobre la mesa, y lo supo. Esto, esto era real, era de los dos. Sin palabras, solo un brillo en aquellos ojos, la calidez que se extendía en sus pechos… 

_ ¡Mira mama! Esta nevando

Un niño grito con entusiasmo, y todas las miradas del local se diriguieron a esos pequeños cristales de agua que comenzaban a caer sobre la fría nieve. 

Mientras, adentro la calidez los envolvía a ambos, en sus manos, corazones, mente y alma.

**Author's Note:**

> Y así pase la madrugada del 25 de Diciembre traduciendo (-u-)-   
> Espero que les guste y déjenme saber sus comentarios.   
> Feliz Navidad <3


End file.
